


Memories forgotten

by MakoHaru4evr



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHaru4evr/pseuds/MakoHaru4evr





	Memories forgotten

Light  
Light  
Light  
For some reason Light kept flowing through L's mind.  
But Why?  
no one knew  
it was just something  
a simple thought  
then he remembered  
Light  
his arch nemesis  
his killer  
but  
most importantly his lover  
L tried to remember  
why he died  
what Light looked like  
how'd they met  
what they did  
but nothing came  
L just layed there  
on the clouds  
staring at the open sky  
awaiting what will come next


End file.
